The Mask of the Phantom
by RoNask
Summary: Durante um baile de máscaras, um mascarado captura a atenção de Clarice.


Ela desceu as escadas lentamente, sua mão tocando o corrimão por sobre o tecido da luva longa negra que combinava com seu vestido também negro como a noite sem luar e sem estrelas, ela sabia que ouviria de Ardelia por tal traje, contudo, gostava da cor e lhe caia bem, assim como não se sentia no humor para mais cores.

O salão estava decorado em tons de vermelhos, preto e dourado, a decoração perfeitamente preparada para combinar com tudo. Era um baile de máscaras, o FBI a enviara com Mapp e mais alguns outros agentes para ficar de vigia em um suspeito que os estava deixando muito desconfiados. Era um trabalho melhor do que os últimos que tinha conseguido nos últimos tempos e, como Ardelia dissera, ajudaria ela a relaxar um pouco, afinal, era uma festa. Ela apenas se perguntava o trabalho que daria para identificar seu suspeito com todas aquelas pessoas mascaradas.

Olhando em volta ela descobriu que não seria nada difícil reconhecer Ardelia, viu a mulher se aproximar com um vestido bonito e uma mascara de oncinha com orelinhas, ficou satisfeita consigo mesma por ter escolhido apenas uma máscara preta e prender um cravo roxo no cabelo.

\- Quem morreu, Starling? - indagou Mapp com os braços cruzados no peito. Clarice olhou em volta dramaticamente, então colocando a mão sobre os olhos, depois se voltando para a amiga e deu um sorriso malvado.

\- Ainda não decidi, quer me ajudar? - ela provocou, Ardelia riu e revirou os olhos, então pegou a mão da amiga e a puxou pelo salão.

\- Pelo menos a flor ficou bonita e o cabelo preso nesse penteado também. - disse Mapp. - Quem sabe você não encontra alguém.

Clarice não respondeu, meramente seguindo com a outra, procurando não pensar na possibilidade da amiga passar a noite a empurrando para os homens que ela achasse que tivesse pinta de modelos de revista. Starling não andava em seus melhores humores para romance, os sonhos que andava tendo a perturbavam, sonhos que não confessaria a Mapp, a menos que quisesse que a amiga colocasse uma camisa de força nela ou a mandasse para um psiquiatra, talvez Ardelia a colocasse outra máscara, uma que cobrisse a metade para baixo de seu rosto e não os olhos. A morena de olhos azuis sacudiu a cabeça de leve, afastando o pensamento.

\- Pare de pensar, Starling, está fazendo barulho. - brincou Mapp, virando para encontrar a amiga. - Quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Uma garrafa inteira de whisky. - provocou Starling, fazendo a mulher de pele escura revirar os olhos outra vez.

\- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa legal. - falou ela e se afastou dali, deixando Clarice perto da mesa onde ficariam, Starling assistiu a amiga ir, estudando as pessoas com o olhar, procurando se concentrar em identificar seu suspeito, aproveitando enquanto as pessoas iam chegando em uma quantidade boa para que ela tivesse tempo de analisar aos poucos.

Vestido em vermelho sangue ele entrou com uma mão na espada presa a cintura, seguro que a máscara lhe protegeria bem o rosto e, se não protegesse, ele tinha tomado as precauções necessárias.

Sorriu, então desceu as escadas para o piso do salão. Pronto para a festa.

As primeiras músicas serviram apenas de meros prólogos para que as pessoas tivessem tempo de chegar, quando a música começou a ficar mais animada, ela teve que brigar muito com Ardelia apenas para perder e ser puxada para dançar no meio do salão como muitos faziam. Starling resistiu a princípio, contudo, foi se deixando levar pela alegria de Mapp. Ela não percebeu que era observada.

Ela estava saindo do banheiro, depois de ter pedido licença para Ardelia, seguia na direção de sua mesa, quando ouviu alguém fazer um anuncio no microfone, aparentemente, o ritmo agora ia mudar um pouco.

Ela não reconheceu a primeira música que tocou, então apenas seguiu andando, ignorando o som, seguindo para Ardelia, foi quando ela viu a amiga engolindo algum garoto mascarado e parou um pouco, pensando se devia interromper ou não.

Clarice quase deu um pulo quando um órgão soou alto, ela relaxou ao reconhecer a música tema do filme "O Fantasma da Ópera", soltou um suspiro frustrado, preferia não levar sustos. Inquieta com a os amassos de Mapp e seu amigo mascarado, Starling olhou ao redor decidindo fazer alguma outra coisa, qualquer coisa que não fosse a colega de casa engolindo a língua de alguém.

Seus olhos azuis pararam em uma figura a uma certa distância, ele caminhava na direção dela, quase que no ritmo da música, com a graça de um bailarino. Ele trajava vermelho, tinha uma espada na cintura e sua máscara era uma réplica da máscara dO Fantasma, a máscara de caveira, cobria toda a parte superior do rosto do cavalheiro e, ainda assim, Starling sentiu um inquietante reconhecimento.

O "Fantasma" nada disse, apenas estendeu a mão para ela, essa aceitou, por alguma razão, e deixou que ele a levasse para o salão e dançasse com ela, uma mão na dela e a outra em suas costas, ele se movia perfeitamente diante do dueto de Gerard Butler e Emmy Rossum. Clarice não tirava os olhos dos dele, castanhos que por um momento ela viu vermelhos e se sentiu arrepiar, procurando não ficar corada, ela o viu sorrir, os dentes pequenos e pontudos aparecendo rapidamente para a confirmação que ela precisava, o olhar dela se voltou para a mão com que ela segurava a dela e então ela teve certeza, quando ela voltou a olhar nos olhos dela viu ele aproximar o rosto do seu, pensou que ele a fosse beijar, porém ele desviou o rosto e lhe sussurrou o no ouvido:

\- Boa noite, Clarice.

A resposta saiu pelos lábios dela quase que automaticamente, um instinto impensado, incontrolado.

\- Boa noite, doutor. - ela esperou um momento, esperou ele voltar a observá-la. - O que faz aqui?

\- Apenas uma visita. - foi tudo o que ele respondeu, ela retribuiu com um olhar desconfiado.

\- De quantas?

\- Ah, você adoraria saber. - ele desconversou, deixando claro que não contaria além disso, ela o estudou por um tempo.

\- Interessante escolha de personagem. - o comentário o fez sorrir.

\- Devia soltar o cabelo se queria se parecer com Morticia Addams. - ela revirou os olhos diante da provocação e do sorriso dele.

\- Preferia que me vestisse nas cores de Christine Daae? - ela indagou parecendo descrente.

\- Christine Daae não tem sua força, agente Starling. Suas histórias são parecidas, mas não iguais, ela não combina com você, não tem sua coragem. Christine Daae teria corrido para os outros agentes no momento que me reconheceu.

\- O Fantasma tem influência mental sobre ela.

\- Sinto-me lisonjeado com a ideia de que ainda está aqui por isso, no entanto, prefiro pensar que está dançando comigo porque quer e não por alguma habilidade mental que eu possa ter.

\- Não tem com que se preocupar. - ela garantiu, então percebendo que a música já havia trocado algumas vezes, porém, como o ritmo se mantinha, eles continuaram em seu próprio ritmo de dança. Parecia apenas eles, ela evitou pensar sobre, com medo de destruir o fino tecido da bolha em que se encontravam.

\- Talvez eu devesse, sinto que estou perdendo sua atenção. - ele comentou e a fez o encarar, sorriu levemente. - Assim é mais interessantes. Como o FBI a tem tratado, agente?

\- Acho que sabe a resposta, não esteve vigiando?

\- Gostaria de ouvir de você.

\- Quid pro quo, doutor. Você não diz sobre suas visitas, eu não digo sobre minha carreira.

Ele meneou com a cabeça parecendo achar o argumento dela razoável.

\- Então falemos sobre esse cravo em seu cabelo. - ele comentou, pegando-a de surpresa com o súbito interesse. - Cravos roxos são símbolos de solidão, Clarice. Sente-se sozinha?

\- Não sabia o que significava.

\- Ele, no entanto, parece-me simbólico.

Ela não quis pensar do quanto ele estava sabendo da vida dela, seus sonhos lhe passando a mente e ela soube que eles agravariam essa noite agora que ela tinha ciência das visitas dele e o tendo ali em carne e osso.

Hannibal parou com a música, então ela o viu encarar a flor em seu cabelo atentamente.

\- Eu acho que vi algo mais apropriado no jardim quando vinha. - ele comentou, ele a fitou. - Junta-se a mim? - ele ofereceu o braço, ela hesitou, procurou por Ardelia e não a viu, então aceitou.

Lecter parou e virou para ela, logo tirando o cravo do cabelo dela, tomando cuidado para não desfazer o penteado, ele deixou a flor de lado, então ela o viu puxar um ramalhete de uma planta, era de lilases, ele tratou de o arrumar entre os fios negros dela para que ficassem seguros como o cravo estivera.

\- O que significam? - ela perguntou.

\- Estragaria a surpresa se contasse.

Aquilo a frustrou, ela cruzou os braços no peito e o encarou incomodada.

\- Dê um motivo para eu não o deixar sozinho e voltar para Ardelia.

\- Ardelia anda bastante ocupada com o mascarado dela e eu sou a melhor companhia que vai achar essa noite. Ou, pelo menos, a com mais cérebro.

Starling se viu diante de algo bem indiscutível.

-... E não quer realmente ir embora. - ele completou.

\- Por que veio?

\- Já passamos disso, Clarice, apenas uma visita.

\- E…? Podia assistir tudo de longe, não precisava disso tudo.

\- Eu não perderia a chance de uma dança…

\- Doutor…

\- Falo sério, agente.

\- Poderia dançar em qualquer lugar.

\- Mas não na sua companhia, é uma boa forma de matar dois coelhos de uma vez só, não acha? - ele tomou um momento. - E eu vi sua alegria dançando com Ardelia, parecia ter dezessete anos.

\- Às vezes você precisa de uma pausa, precisa de um momento de liberdade.

\- Parecia livre, realmente. - ele pontuou.

\- Liberte-se, doutor.

\- Você não quer isso, agente. - ele deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Não do jeito que está pensando. Dance comigo.

Ele a fitou parecendo intrigado e hesitante, ela lhe ofereceu a mão.

\- Dancei com você, agora dance comigo. Quid pro quo. Dessa vez, eu escolho a música. - ela disse em ligeiro desafio, ele hesitou. - Doutor?

Ele aceitou a mão dela, deixou que o guiasse de volta para o salão, seguia tenso.

Clarice reconheceu o começo de uma música de Florence and the Machine, ela virou para o bom doutor.

\- É só seguir. - ela disse, soltando a mão dele e seguindo para o meio do salão, deixando o som a levar.

 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

 _I never knew daylight could be so violent_

 _A revelation in the light of day_

 _You can choose what stays and what fades away_

 _And I'd do anything to make you stay_

 _No light, no light_

 _No light_

 _Tell me what you want me to say_

E Starling dançou como uma adolescente despreocupada dançaria, ela era mais uma no meio de outras pessoas que dançavam na mesma frequência, porém seus olhos o prendiam. Ela vibrava uma energia jovem, esperançosa, ele temeu pelas esperanças dela por um instante, certo de que o Bureau a derrubaria um dia, porém os olhos de Starling disseram que ela levantaria de quantas quedas fossem necessárias.

Ela correu até ele, puxou para mais perto, ele estava quieto, imóvel, intocado pela música além do que via nela.

Lecter não soube determinar exatamente quando aconteceu, mas ele a viu sorrir, aproximar-se e, de repente, olhos estavam fechados, lábios pressionados. Ele não ouviu mais nada, ela ouviu seu sangue nas orelhas, sentiu o corpo quente da dança, sentiu ele a segurar perto pela cintura, então uma mão em sua nuca, lábios se partindo. Clarice se permitiu parar de pensar por um tempo.

Foram os gritos empolgados das pessoas ao redor que a despertaram, o beijo foi quebrado, mas olhos azuis encontraram avermelhados e não os deixaram por um longo instante, seu ato lhe atingindo. Ela viu a adolescente nela falar mais alto e, na ânsia de o libertar, fazer algo impensado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com alguma força, sem saber se era por agitação contra si ou pela voz baixa em sua mente que pedia mais um.

Starling foi puxada pela nuca, soltou um choramingar baixo quando sentiu a boca dele contra a sua enquanto ele a beijava com intensidade e ela retribuía da mesma forma.

\- Starling! - o grito da voz de Mapp a fez quebrar o beijo, ela se sentiu ser puxada e viu a amiga, essa a chamava, falou muita coisa que Starling não conseguiu processar, depois exclamou:. - Por Deus! Onde estava?

Clarice não respondeu de cara, olhou ao redor, agitada, mas não viu quem procurava.

\- Quem está procurando? - perguntou Ardelia confusa, então voltando sua atenção para a boca da amiga. - Olha só, alguém estava se enturmando! Quem era ele? Onde está?

\- Parece que já foi. - comentou a morena de olhos azuis, procurando mais discretamente sem ter sucesso.

\- Que droga, pelo menos, sabe o nome dele? - questionou Mapp puxando a amiga para a mesa delas.

\- Sei. - respondeu Clarice.

\- E qual é?

Starling tomou um momento, seu olhar indo para um objeto sobre a mesa delas: uma rosa vermelha com um laço negro amarrado nela; Mapp ficou em silêncio diante do objeto. Clarice, então, respondeu, pegando a rosa na mão:

\- Podemos chamá-lo de Erik.


End file.
